


HEY U

by cg_lurks (cg_reads), ImagineTheHaus



Series: softkent's OMGCP 14 Days of Love fic-a-thon [10]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, adorable idiots, and all the love, and hearts, bitty maybe going insane, nursey is tired of cupids, rans and nursey chill, rans is a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cg_reads/pseuds/cg_lurks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineTheHaus/pseuds/ImagineTheHaus
Summary: Ransom cannot communicate like a normal person on Valentine's Day. It's a good thing Nursey is so gone on this boy.





	

For anyone who doesn’t know these are conversation hearts [x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Furl%3Fsa%3Di%26rct%3Dj%26q%3D%26esrc%3Ds%26source%3Dimages%26cd%3D%26cad%3Drja%26uact%3D8%26ved%3D0ahUKEwjvosmim4bSAhVMwiYKHTbqBmQQjRwIBw%26url%3Dhttps%253A%252F%252Fsnacksafely.com%252F2014%252F01%252Fa-note-about-conversation-hearts-for-valentines-day%252F%26psig%3DAFQjCNEzYNUJ5Vj8uudMrhpLhNndG4nXNw%26ust%3D1486839594932342&t=N2U3MGE2ZmM0Y2VhYzRmZGVhZjJjNjgwZTgyMmRhMWRhODg1ZmFlMSxrcXVNcDlLMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AaDRs-0RTBG_wXHKE0yXh3w&p=http%3A%2F%2Fimaginethehaus.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157077416520%2Fcp-14-days-of-love-10-decoration-madness-too&m=1)

Nursey always thought of himself as a chill guy. Usually, when stores and restaurants started decorating for the holidays, he could ignore it, but the Valentine’s Day decorations were getting to him this year. No matter where he went there were hearts, roses, cupids, and so much fucking glitter he knew he’d be finding it on his clothes for weeks.

He’d been fine when the decorations first started appearing after New Years. Since classes were getting ready to start, the decorations were easy to ignore. Now that it was only a few days before Valentine’s, though, it seemed as though any empty surface was covered. No matter where he went, there was some reminder of love and Valentine’s and Nursey felt that if he saw one more cupid he would rip its wings off.

After his last class of the day and knowing his dorm was covered in Valentine’s decorations, Nursey trudged to the Haus, hoping for some relief. Unfortunately, Nursey had completely forgotten about the Valentine’s party that had been planned for the weekend and the moment he opened the door he was assaulted by roses and carnations, and more cupids.

Before he can back out the door, Chowder came down the stairs carrying more decorations and saw him. “Nursey! Are you here to help?”

Dropping his bag at the door, Nursey knew he was trapped. “Actually, no. I totally forgot about the party. Just needed a break after my classes. But sure, I can help.”

Stepping forward to take some of the decorations, they’re both stopped by shouting from the kitchen. “I thought I told y’all no decorations in the kitchen! There’s glitter in my pie!”

Freezing for a moment, Nursey dodged around Chowder and hurried upstairs. He adored Bitty, but he was in no mood to deal with glitter catastrophes and decorations in the kitchen. He hoped Ransom was home, though he’d settle for Lardo or Holster if not. They were both pretty cool about letting him hang out and catch his breath.

Ever since he joined the team, though, Nursey had felt a connection to the other d-man (and maybe he also had a little crush). Ransom just always seemed to know when Nursey was feeling overwhelmed and would listen to him whine and complain or just let him zone on in the Attic.  

It wasn’t until he was on the stairs that Nursey called out to see if Ransom was upstairs. “Rans? You up here?”

“Yeah, bro. What’s up?”

Ransom was sitting at the desk studying and munching on something when Nursey got to the blessedly Valentine’s free room. “Just got out of class and am feeling attacked by all the V-day stuff. Everywhere I look it’s hearts and flowers and I can’t take it anymore. Thought I’d come here to escape for a while, but I forgot about…”

Ransom laughed and tossed something into his mouth. “Forgot about the very Valentine themed kegster this weekend?”

“Yeah…that.” Nursey watched Ransom toss another morsel into his mouth and asked. “What are you eating.”

“Those candy hearts. You know? With the cheesy messages on them? Stole a box from the supplies when I got back from class. Bitty is in frantic pie-baking mode and no one’s allowed in the kitchen but I needed something sweet. Want one?”

“Nah. Mind if I hide out here for awhile?” Nursey eyed the bunk beds, wondering if Ransom would mind if he just took a nap.

“Go for it. I’ve got to study for my next exam and Holster won’t be back til later tonight, so crash on the bed or the floor, where ever’s comfortable.”

Toeing his shoes off, Nursey crawled onto Ransom’s bunk and turned on his side so he could watch him work. “Where is Holster? Thought for sure I’d find both of you up here.”

Ransom stiffened and took a minute before letting his shoulders relax and answering. His voice was curt, and Nursey got the idea that Rans wasn’t all that happy for Holster. “He’s got a date for Valentine’s and just realised it would be a good idea to actually have reservations somewhere and a gift.”

Nursey decided to push a little and see what he could find out. “What about you, bro? Any plans for the big day?”

“Not this year.”

Nursey waited to see if there was more, but Ransom just went back to studying so he laid back down and closed his eyes letting the sound of turning pages and Ransom’s pen scribbling notes lull him to sleep.

It had been about half an hour of mostly restful sleep, that just happened to include a certain broad-shouldered, brown eyed teammate when Nursey felt something hit him on the forehead. Blinking awake, he saw Ransom had given up studying and had acquired a second box of conversation hearts. Nursey also realised that it was one of the hearts that had pinged him on the head.

He started to sit up and noticed there were a few of the damn things on his chest and stomach and all around. Picking up the one that had woken him, he turned it over and read, _UR Cute_.

Rolling over so he could see Ransom, Nursey knew he was blushing, but he couldn’t help it. It meant nothing, Rans just wanted him out of his bed. But before he could say anything, another heart hit him in the face. This one read, _Hey you_.

“Trying to tell me something?”

Ransom just shrugged. “Read the other ones and find out.”

Turning over the hearts, Nursey tried to figure out what was going. There was a, _UR kind_ , and a _so fine_ , and a _cutie pie_.

“Seriously, Rans, what’s going on?”

Getting out of his chair, Ransom handed him one last heart. Nursey flipped it over and read, _be mine_.

“Rans? Is this for real?”

Running a hand over his head, Ransom tried to meet Nursey’s eyes. “Yeah. I mean, I’d like that. If you want. Maybe we could go do something.”

Hopping off the bunk, Nursey threw his arms around Ransom. “I’d like that too. But maybe, we could just hang here? Watch a movie? I was serious about wanting to escape the hearts and flowers.”

“Fine by me. We’ll have the place to ourselves anyway. But I’m making you deal with the decorations for the kegster. We’re gonna destroy Lardo and Holster.”

“Deal.” Nursey grinned and kissed Ransom on the cheek once before adding. “I’ve got a heart for you.”

“What’s it say?”

Nursey handed him the heart and when Ransom read it he laughed and kissed Nursey just once on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> We are always accepting new prompts at our [tumblr](https://imaginethehaus.tumblr.com) account, so feel free to drop by with a little headcanon or ask.


End file.
